


Cloud Watching

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud watching with Parker and Hardison. And maybe Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Watching

"That cloud looks like a walrus," Parker commented out of nowhere. She and Hardison and Eliot were sitting on the roof of Nate's apartment building, having a drink together and enjoying a spring morning in which they had nothing to do. 

Hardison had been lounging in a patio chair with his eyes closed, but he eased one open to look at Parker's cloud. "Nah," he disagreed, opening both eyes for a better look. "That's a narwhal."

"Nuh-uh, it's a unicorn now."

"Parker, that's a tractor."

"It's a bumblebee!"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's Superman!" they crowed together, giggling like little kids. Eliot rolled his eyes at them and took a drink of his beer.

"You guys are nuts," he grunted at them. "It's clearly a butterfly."

Parker and Hardison quit laughing and stared at him. "Look," the hitter pointed up at the cloud in question. "There's the wings, and there's the head." They kept staring at him and Hardison's mouth was starting on a mocking grin. "What?" Eliot snapped, flustered. "It's nothing, okay, it's just a cloud, quit looking at me like that."

Hardison laughed and fluffed Eliot's hair with one hand. "Aw, you're just a big kid, aren't you."

Eliot ran his fingers through his hair and frowned at Hardison. "Man, don't touch my hair!"

Parker tugged on Eliot's sleeve. "Hey Eliot?"

"What, Parker?"

"Now it's a gummi bear."

"No, it ain't, it's a cuddly teddy bear named Eliot Spencer."

"Dammit, Hardison!"


End file.
